


[Podfic] The Sound of Silence

by Dragonsquill (dragonsquill)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmates, fili and kili are not related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsquill/pseuds/Dragonsquill
Summary: A podfic based on Linane's "The Sound of Silence":  After a world-wide disaster shakes the world, two souls find - and heal - each other.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] The Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sound of Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842531) by [Linane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linane/pseuds/Linane). 



**Text:** ["The Sound of Silence"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842531)

 **Author:** [Linane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linane/pseuds/Linane)

 **Reader:** [Dragon's Quill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsquill/works)

 **Length:** 12 mins

 **Download or Stream:** [mp3](https://1drv.ms/u/s!AqccB_43Jhf06F2rY2vFt4OA-McN)

[ ](https://1drv.ms/u/s!AqccB_43Jhf06F2rY2vFt4OA-McN)


End file.
